Nightingale in a Golden Cage
by cals1607
Summary: When Suzaku is 16, Britannia invades. Genbu commits suicide, Tohdoh is executed, and Japan is redubbed Area 11. Suzaku and Kaguya are held as hostages to quell further resistance from the JLF. When Kaguya is married off to Lelouch, Suzaku wonders about his fate. Suzaku/Schneizel; slight SuzaLulu; slight Suzaku/Euphie
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or the characters.

AN: This fic is AU in regards to the timeline, but it should be pretty straight-forward. This fic will also contain explicit sexual acts between men. You have been warned. The title is from one of my favourite Nightwish songs, Escapist.

**Nightingale in a Golden Cage**

**Chapter One**

Suzaku sat in the bay window, staring out into the gardens. The sun was shining and the grounds were as meticulous as ever. Suzaku spent a lot of time here. He was rarely allowed to leave his suite, let alone go outside.

Today was no ordinary day, though. Today, the eleventh prince, Lelouch vi Britannia, married his cousin Kaguya. This would give Lelouch a stronger claim to Japan, but who were the Elevens to complain? By now, his country was well and undeniably a Britannian territory.

Schneizel had mentioned the night before that he would be attending the ceremony, and would be giving his cousin away. He assumed that if he was participating, it would be out there in the gardens, but he couldn't see any sort of setup from his window.

A glance at the clock confirmed his suspicions that no one would be bringing lunch before then. He had orders to be dressed by one o'clock. The suit was still in its bag, hanging on the bathroom door. He worried about Kaguya, but even now, he hadn't seen her in over a year. The only contact they'd had were letters, notes really, on their birthdays. At least he knew she was alive.

He remembered Lelouch a little. He'd been to Japan for a peaceful visit when they were ten, along with his younger sister Nunnally. Suzaku had made friends with the both of them, during that summer. They'd gone back to the capital after a few months, though, and he never heard from them again.

Even as a hostage in the palace, Suzaku hadn't seen his old friend. He was certain that Lelouch had changed and was probably the epitome of a proper Britannian prince now. Shame. He wondered briefly if Nunnally was still the sweet girl he remembered.

With a sigh, Suzaku got to his feet and made his way to the bathroom. The suit in question was 100% Britannian and looked very expensive. He wasn't allowed to wear Japanese clothes. Everything he had in this room was Britannian and tailor-made, though less elegant than this particular outfit. He did the best he could after ignoring the bow tie and cuff links.

He was making sure nothing wrinkled when he heard a knock at the door. A second later, the door swung open and Schneizel stepped in. "Suzaku," the prince greeted, face neutral and eyes searching. Suzaku said very little to the second prince, seeing no point in being submissive or polite. He was a hostage, and nothing more. If they killed him, it wouldn't be for insubordination.

Schneizel tsked and walked over, picking up the bow tie. "I sent you a full outfit," he chided, fitting it under Suzaku's collar and tying it with deft fingers. "Ah, and your cuff links," he said, spotting the small box. The prince fitted them to his sleeves and then stepped back, looking him over. "Yes, perfect," he said.

Suzaku glanced at the standing mirror. The black suit looked nice, but he didn't think it suited him. His hair was as unruly as ever, and his eyes just as full of hate.

"Well then," Schneizel said, placing an unyielding hand upon his shoulder. "Let's be going," he said. "Many Imperial family members will be here today, Suzaku," he added, steering the boy out into the hall. "You'll be on your best behaviour," he said, warning clear in his voice.

His behaviour was part of the reason he was so well-confined. Suzaku had fought in the beginning. He'd fought tooth and nail, taking out several Britannian guards every time he'd tried to get to Kaguya. Another reason they'd been separated. Suzaku had been training with Tohdoh for years, and he knew how to fight, but being able to fight meant nothing against a world full of Britannians. He could pilot a Knightmare if he got to one, but the chances of him doing so were slim.

Suzaku had tried everything short of killing himself. Hands balling into fists, he grit his teeth, and followed the prince through the maze of halls. His father had taken a coward's route, and he would not be weak like that. The people of Japan deserved more than that.

He was taken to a room where they found Kaguya dressed like a Britannian bride and well attended to by women she couldn't possibly know. "Suzaku!" she cried, rushing over to him. They embraced and he had to marvel at how small she still was. "You've grown!" she said, smiling up at him.

"You haven't," he teased, just like when they lived at the Kururugi Shrine. "Kaguya..." he started, unsure of what he could even say to her.

She shook her head, eyes flicking towards her bridesmaids, and pulled away from their embrace. "You're here to walk me down the aisle," she said cheerfully, instead. He frowned, worried that she was just putting on a brave face. "Do you remember him? Prince Lelouch was kind to us as children, and he is still very kind," she told him. A small part of Suzaku was relieved to hear her say that.

"I'm sure the prince is very kind," he said, not wanting to alert these Britannian women to anything suspicious. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"I'm very happy," she replied with the same bright smile that he remembered. He had to wonder, then, if she wasn't telling the truth. He nodded, smiling back.

A man wearing a headset poked his head into the room, and Suzaku realised that Schneizel was gone now. "It's time," the man said. "Bridesmaids please line up as we rehearsed." After a bit of a tizzy, the women did as they were asked. They followed the man's instructions, walking in as directed.

Suzaku didn't care much for all the pomp, and when it was finally time for him to walk with Kaguya, he did so. He realised he had no idea what he was doing. Swallowing, he walked her down towards Lelouch.

Lelouch wasn't very different from how Suzaku remembered him. He was tall and thin, with the same black hair and vivid amethyst eyes. He had a neutral expression on his face as he watched them approach.

Schneizel caught his eye as they got to the front, and indicated the empty seat to his left. At least there was that. Kaguya saved him further embarrassment by giving him another hug and then moving up the steps to Lelouch on her own.

Suzaku left her and sat in the chair provided. Glancing around them, he paused when he was met with a pair of bright violet eyes on Schneizel's other side. Her pink hair immediately identified her as third Princess Euphemia, and she smiled politely at him before turning back to the ceremony.

She was the most beautiful girl Suzaku had ever seen, and his palms began to sweat a bit. That smile had been warm, so unlike how the second prince smiled. He swallowed again, and wiped his palms on his pants while trying to pay attention to the ceremony.

It was long and dull, and when it finished, he followed Schneizel over to congratulate them. He saw that Kaguya was smiling all the while, and felt more relief. He bowed slightly to them. "Congratulations Your Highness, cousin," he said, much to Schneizel's satisfaction.

"Mm," Lelouch said, disinterested. Suzaku had been expecting a little more and he didn't understand why he felt so disappointed at the dismissal. He continued along after the second prince, and had no more time to dwell on it just now.

"Closer to dinner, we'll have the reception party," Schneizel told him, already guiding him back through the halls. "You'll sit in your room until then, and a snack will be provided for you. Don't get your suit dirty, because you'll have to wear it to dinner."

Suzaku realised that he'd been so distracted by Princess Euphemia that he hadn't even been able to appreciate the warmth of the garden. "Can't I stay?" he asked. "It's my cousin's wedding."

"It is, but they'll be taking photos and will be too busy for you."

"Yes, but I could sit in the garden," he argued.

"You'd get your suit dirty."

"No, I wo-" he started, but was cut off when Schneizel held a hand up.

"I won't hear any more about it, Suzaku. You'll sit in your room."

Defeated, Suzaku followed. Once locked inside, he went over to the table and moved passed it to go sit in the window once more. Tea, biscuits, jams, and some fruit had already been placed on his table for him. He was too angry to eat right now anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or the characters.

**Chapter Two**

Schneizel returned as the sun began to set. Suzaku had barely moved, which left his suit unwrinkled, just as the prince had wanted. "Come along, Suzaku. You don't want to waste your free night, now, do you?" Schneizel teased. Suzaku rose, shaking his head. He knew that this was a rare opportunity already, but he didn't want to lose a second chance because of his behaviour either.

They took a different route to get to the reception hall, taking so many different turns that Suzaku didn't think he could find his way back to his room if he tried.

The hall itself was huge and richly adorned with black, white, and purple decorations. He couldn't help but try to stare at everything at once. Britannian nobles mingled in various groups, laughing about trivial things, he was sure. They didn't care about the suffering his people went through every day.

Schneizel pointed out his seat at one of the round tables near the head table. He saw that both Princess Cornelia and Princess Euphemia were at the table, along with Sir Guilford and a boy he knew to be Schneizel's assistant Kanon. He was placed between Schneizel and Guilford, and tried not to stare at the younger princess who sat across from him.

Not long after they sat, the lights dimmed slightly, and the other guests returned to their seats. Lelouch, Kaguya, and the wedding party trailed in and took their seats at the head table. They didn't wait long before dinner was served and Suzaku was hungry enough by now to eat, but he waited for the others to begin before him. There was nothing worse at a function than to break some bit of Britannian etiquette.

Schneizel formally introduced him to the table's occupants, though they all knew who he was. The meal and the speeches passed without incident, and once dessert was cleared away, the floor opened up for some dancing. Lelouch was comically tall next to Kaguya, and had to stoop slightly to accommodate her.

When their first dance finished, Suzaku watched the royals at his table rise, and scrambled to his feet before he appeared to be rude. Guilford offered his hand to Cornelia and walked off with her, while Schneizel went to find an eligible young lady.

He wasn't sure what to do with himself, but he didn't have much time to think on it, because a small voice broke through his thoughts. "Uhm... Suzaku?" Princess Euphemia said hesitantly. "Would you like to dance?"

Suzaku looked at her, eyes wide. "P-Princess Euphemia?" he stammered. "Is that alright? I mean, surely there are other, Britannian nobles for you to dance with?" he prompted. Would he get into trouble for even talking to her?

She walked around the table and took his arm. "Well, I want to dance with you," she said pleasantly, and proceeded to drag him onto the dance floor.

"Princess, I apologise, but I'm not very good at this..." he told her, wanting to save her some pain. "I'm afraid I won't make a good partner tonight." To his surprise, she simply smiled at him and placed his hand on her waist for him.

"No fancy moves, then," she suggested, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other in his free one. Suzaku was stiff and tense, worried about what might happen if he got too close. He was trying not to think about how beautiful she was.

They moved to the music and to Suzaku's amazement, she helped him through the steps and smiled kindly all the while. After two songs, a young nobleman asked the princess to dance. "Oh, thank you, but Suzaku was just about to take me for a walk," she said, declining politely.

Suzaku had no choice but to follow, still quite unsure. She was warm where she pressed into his arm, and he found it almost impossible to breathe. Princess Euphemia seemed quite content, so he didn't try to pull away. She took him through the side doors and out into the small courtyard. There were lanterns lighting up the pathway towards the fountain.

"Ah, some fresh air is nice, isn't it?" she asked him.

"Yes Your Highness," Suzaku replied, smiling a little once they were shielded from so many prying eyes. This was a lot less stressful. There were other couples out here, but not nearly as many as the dance floor. The weather had cooled considerably since the ceremony this afternoon. "Are you cold, Princess Euphemia?" he asked.

"Please, just Euphie is fine," the girl insisted. He nodded. "I guess it's colder than I thought," she admitted.

Suzaku pulled away and shed his suit jacket, offering it to her. "Please, I insist," he said. It was strange. He despised Britannian royalty above everything, but Euphemia... Euphie... was different. She seemed warm and kind, and she was the opposite of the second prince. He draped the coat over the small girl's shoulders and she smiled at him.

"You're very kind," she told him. "I don't know how, after everything we've done to you," she added, frowning. "My sister and I will be staying here at the palace while I learn about being a viceroy." Suzaku didn't know why she was telling him all this, but if she was here at the palace... A small flicker of hope sparked within him.

Schneizel had been the only royal to ever take an interest in him before. He'd visited once a month, bringing books, films, even playing games with him. The second prince didn't reside in Area 11, but he clearly stopped by often enough. Lelouch, however, did live here. He had never sought Suzaku out, and he could no longer feign ignorance.

He realised, after a moment, that Euphie had been speaking and was looking at him with concern. She must have just asked him a question. "I-I'm sorry," he said hastily. "I meant no disrespect."

Her frown eased a little. "I was just wondering if it would be alright if I came to visit you once and a while?" she asked.

"Prince-, er, Euphie..." Suzaku started, and then smiled, taking a deep breath. "I would be honoured," he said, before bowing. Euphie giggled a bit, and then a voice interrupted her.

"Euphie, this is where you got to." They turned to see Lelouch standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ah, Lelouch!" Euphie said, startled but smiling. "You found me! Now it's your turn to hide," she said cheerfully. Even the demon prince couldn't suppress a smile.

"Cornelia didn't see you come out here, and she's getting worried. Perhaps you ought to go tell her you're alright," Lelouch drawled.

"Oh!" Euphie frowned worriedly and hurried inside, still wearing Suzaku's suit jacket.

Suzaku watched her disappear and then bowed to Lelouch as an afterthought. He didn't have anything to say to Lelouch, however, so he waited to be dismissed.

"Suzaku Kururugi," Lelouch said slowly. "Today is the first time I've seen you since we were children," he remarked.

"Yes Your Highness," Suzaku agreed. He was still a little hurt by the abrupt dismissal after the wedding. He had believed them to be friends.

"I thought you were supposed to be dead," Lelouch said. "Didn't I hear something about that? Kururugi committed suicide...?"

Now Suzaku was starting to get angry, and his hands clenched into fists at his sides. "I've been living in Your Highness' villa since Britannia invaded my homeland," he said shortly. He thought he saw Lelouch's eyes flash with anger when he said 'invaded,' but there was no other word for it. His home had been stolen from him, and his freedom along with it.

Suzaku made to walk around him, but Lelouch grabbed his arm. "Suzaku, I didn't know," the young prince said urgently. "I thought you'd died. I didn't even know Kaguya was here until a few months ago."

Suzaku frowned. "A few months is still some time," he said quietly, wanting to pull his arm back. Was Lelouch trying to apologise to him, for what happened? Or was he just claiming his innocence? Either way, Suzaku didn't want to hear it. "If I may have your leave, Your Highness?" he asked.

"Suzaku," Lelouch growled. "I'm your friend," he insisted.

"You and Nunnally were my friends, Your Highness," Suzaku agreed. Lelouch abruptly let go of his arm and took a step away from him. "But then you took my country away from me." No, he supposed Clovis had governed here at first. The JLF had assassinated the third prince after Tohdoh was executed. Lelouch looked angry, livid, but Suzaku refused to back away. He was only speaking the truth.

"You are NEVER to mention Nunnally again, do you understand me?!" Lelouch snarled.

"Yes Your Highness," Suzaku said with another bow. This time, when he turned to go, Lelouch didn't stop him. Friends... He didn't have a friend in the world. Kaguya was married and he wasn't likely to hear from her again. The JLF had abandoned them both. He knew what true loneliness was, and it seemed he would live like this until there was no more resistance in Area 11.

He made his way back into the hall when Schneizel found him, holding out his jacket. "Suzaku, are you crying?" the prince asked.

Blinking, Suzaku realised that he was indeed on the verge of tears. He wiped them away furiously and bowed his head, accepting his jacket with a thanks. "I'm sorry," he said, hoping he wasn't causing a scene.

"Perhaps it's time for you to retired to your suite?" Schneizel said. His tone made it clear that it wasn't a suggestion.

"So soon?" Suzaku said, trying anyway. He never left his suite, and this might be his last chance for a while. Had he ruined his chance? "I won't get in Your Highness' way," he said. "I just wa-"

"No, I think it's time for you to retire," Schneizel interrupted. "This is clearly very tasking for you." He took the Japanese boy by the elbow and led him back through the maze of halls to his suite.

All Suzaku could think was that this was Lelouch's fault.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or the characters.

A/N: This chapter is a little longer, but here it is! Please take note that there is explicit sexual actvity in this chapter, of the non-consensual sort. You have been warned.

**Chapter Three**

Suzaku didn't see anyone for nearly a week, but now and again he could hear the guards speaking outside his door. There were always two. He knew them by the sounds of their voices, and which ones slacked off the most.

On days when he was tired of reading the same books, he would sit in the chair closest to the door and listen to whatever gossip there was. He had no access to live television or a computer, so this was generally how he got news.

After lunch, he sat down to listen in, but they weren't gossiping. For a while, there was nothing, and he was about to go reread one of his books, when one of the guards let out a cry of surprise. "Pr-Princess Euphemia! What are you doing down here?"

Suzaku stiffened and moved closer to the door, holding his breath.

"I'm here to visit Suzaku," he heard the princess say. "My brother Schneizel does so all the time, does he not?" she asked.

"But Princess, you shouldn't spend time in the company of an Eleven," one guard said. "What would Princess Cornelia say?" the other asked. "You would need an escort, Your Highness. His Highness Prince Schneizel is returning this evening, if you'd like to wait until then."

Suzaku frowned. They were treating him like a criminal.

Euphie didn't sound like she liked that either. "Suzaku Kururugi is my friend, and you WILL allow me to see him," she said firmly. There was silence for a moment, and then Suzaku saw the door handle start to turn.

Panicking, he threw himself onto the nearest chair and tried to look like he hadn't been listening. A guard stepped into the room, followed by Euphie. Suzaku jumped to his feet, looking between them.

"Kururugi, Princess Euphemia is here for a visit, but you're not to harm her," the guard said. "If you lay a finger on Her Royal Highness, I will report it to Princess Cornelia. If you have-"

"That's enough," Euphie snapped. "Leave us. I'm here to visit my friend," she ordered. Suzaku's devotion to the princess only grew. She really was a kind person. Once the guard left and closed the door behind him, she smiled at him. "Suzaku," she greeted.

"Princess Euphemia," Suzaku returned, bowing deeply. He straightened and watched the smile fade from her face. "Euphie?"

"Suzaku, I have some news," she said. "Come sit with me." She moved to sit on the couch and patted the seat next to her. He complied, frowning a bit. News? "It's about Kaguya..."

His frown deepened. "What do you mean? What happened?" he asked.

Euphie hesitated, taking a deep breath. Why hadn't anyone told him? "Suzaku, she was poisoned," she said. "She..."

"...Kaguya?" Suzaku breathed. He stared at the princess, not really seeing her, and he felt the air rush past his ears. No...

"Suzaku, I'm sorry," Euphie said, frowning and reaching to take his hand. He jerked away from her, jumping to his feet. Lelouch! It had to be him. It was clear that he hadn't wanted to marry her, and now she was dead. What else was he supposed to think? "Suzaku!" Euphie repeated, looking concerned. "I really am sorry."

Suzaku shook his head. "How could this happen?" he asked. He had just been pushed over the edge. He wasn't going to just accept this. Kaguya deserved more than that. "Euphie..." he said, turning to her. "Take me to Lelouch. Please?" he asked.

"I..." Euphie said, but she found it hard to resist his pleading eyes. She knew he wasn't allowed to leave, but he had just lost his cousin. Nodding, she stood and took his hand, going over to the door. "Guard!" she said, waiting for them to unlock it.

The door swung open and one of the guards looked relieved to see the princess unarmed. Suzaku knew he'd never be able to leave this room without Schneizel, though. He'd have to get rid of these guards.

Tensing slightly, he darted ahead of Euphie and kneed the first guard in the stomach before swinging his fist at the second's throat. With them both temporarily out of commission, he took Euphie's hand and hurried down the hall.

"Which way?" he asked her.

Euphie frowned, but went ahead of him and led the way towards the family's private quarters. "Suzaku, there are guards everywhere," she told him. "Even if I'm with you, I don't think they'll like this."

Frowning, Suzaku knew what he'd have to do. It would likely give them grounds to kill him, but that wasn't enough to scare him anymore. They'd taken Kaguya away from him, and he had nothing now. He had to move quickly, then. "Princess Euphemia... I apologise, but please play along," he implored, before grabbing one of her arms and jerking it behind her back.

"Suzaku-!" she tried to protest, but he shook his head, placing his other hand on her shoulder.

"Move, Your Highness. Take me to Lelouch," he growled. He felt the girl trembling slightly under his hand, but he couldn't let up now. He needed to get to Lelouch. When he had justice, this pathetic existence of his could finally end.

Euphie led the way, still shaking, but it wasn't long until they came across some guards, two posted outside the very room he needed to be in.

"P-Princess Euphemia!" one of them stammered, eyes narrowing when he saw Suzaku. Both guards jumped into action, pulling their guns on him. All four of them knew that they couldn't shoot while Suzaku used Euphie as a shield.

Still, things had escalated quickly. "Don't shoot!" Euphie called, while Suzaku edged them closer to the door. "Just step aside. He wants to see my brother, nothing more."

"But Your Highne-"

"STEP aside," Euphie repeated, trying to sound authoritative. She didn't want anyone to get hurt. She might be able to talk Suzaku out of hurting Lelouch, once he heard the real story, but this situation wasn't helping anyone.

The guards exchanged worried looks and then lowered their weapons, moving out of the way. Suzaku kept Euphie between him and the guards, and went over to the door. It slid open and he pulled Euphie inside with him, before closing and locking the door from the inside.

Suzaku let go of Euphie's arm and bowed. Not the bow he gave to royalty when he was forced to, but the bow he used to give to Tohdoh or his father. "I apologise, Your Highness. It was the only way."

He felt a hand settle on his shoulder, and he looked up at her. "Suzaku, I need you to meet someone, before you do anything rash," she said, glancing behind him. He turned, following her gaze to see a young girl sitting in a wheelchair by a large window. She was staring at them with wide, amethyst eyes.

"N-Nunnally?!" Suzaku gasped. No way! He hadn't seen her anywhere at the wedding, and he'd assumed the worst.

"Suzaku, is it really you?" Nunnally asked. Her eyes were kind and her voice was just as sweet as he remembered. He moved over to her, not really thinking, and knelt in front of her chair. "It is!" she said, a smile spreading across her face.

"Nunnally, I thought you were gone!" he said. The last time he'd seen her and Lelouch together, they'd been inseparable. Lelouch had doted on her to the point of obsession.

The younger girl frowned suddenly, glancing at Euphemia before taking a deep breath. "I thought you were gone too," she admitted. "Until you married Miss Kaguya." She took note of the dark look that clouded his face. "Suzaku... What happened to Kaguya was horrible, but they found the killer," she told him, taking his hands in hers.

"The killer?" Suzaku repeated, mind racing. He knew it was Lelouch! Who else could have done it?He heard the side door slide open and turned, seeing Lelouch there. "YOU!"

"Suzaku, stop!" Euphie cried, watching the Japanese boy lunge at her brother, grabbing him by the front of his expensive Britannian clothes.

Lelouch's eyes were wide for a moment, before he realised what this was about. "It wasn't me, Suzaku," he said firmly. "She was poisoned by a jealous noblewoman from court. The military police have her in custody now, and her trial is next week."

Suzaku frowned. "How could you let that happen?" he demanded, though he'd lost a lot of his anger as grief started to overtake him. "How?"

Lelouch shook his head, helpless. "We've been to formal dinners all week, with so many nobles around. It was easy for Kaguya's drink to be drugged," he replied, frowning. "Suzaku, I'm sorry," he added. "I would never have hurt her like that."

Suzaku was about to reply when the main door slid open and Schneizel stepped in followed by two guards. Suzaku caught the cold looked the second prince gave him, and realised belatedly that he was gripping the front of Lelouch's shirt menacingly. This probably didn't look very good. Laying a hand on royalty was punishable by death, and he'd already man-handled Euphie. He was too stunned to react fast enough.

One looked from Schneizel and the guards strode forward, grabbing his arms roughly. "Wait!" Euphie said, looking to Schneizel. "Suzaku didn't hurt anyone, brother," she said imploringly. "It was just a misunderstanding."

"Would you three please wait here until I return?" Schneizel said, before turning and following the guards out. They didn't go far, though, and certainly not back to Suzaku's room. "This is my suite," the prince told Suzaku, going in first. The guards dragged him in behind Schneizel and took him deep within the suite, past the living room and bedroom areas.

Suzaku was starting to panic now. They took him into the farthest corner of Schneizel's suite where there was all sorts of strange furniture he'd never seen before. The guard's took him to some strange padded thing shaped like an X and bound his wrist and ankles to each of the four corners, back exposed to the room.

"That will be all," Schneizel said behind him. He heard footsteps retreating and tried to calm his breathing. What was this thing for?!

"Prince Schneizel, what are you do-" Suzaku started, when Schneizel suddenly used a knife to start cutting away his clothing. His shirt fell to the floor in shreds. "Your Highness!" he protested, pulling at the cuffs. There was no give!

The prince ignored him, reaching around to undo his pants. Cold fingers slipped in past the hem of his underwear grabbing him. He made a strangled noise, bucking his hips to try and dislodge the hand. Schneizel tsked in his ear. "You thought you could manipulate Euphie, and lay a finger on my brother and sister?" he asked. "You thought you could defy our hospitality? Britannia has been nothing but kind to you, and you repay us by attacking Lelouch?" The hand around him squeezed painfully, and Suzaku cried out.

"I didn't hurt anyone!" he argued, starting to panic. Was Schneizel going to kill him himself? "You let Kaguya die!"

Schneizel's hand retreated, only for him to continue cutting Suzaku's clothes away. Soon, he was left in nothing but his shoes. Schneizel moved away from him, not saying a word. The silence scared him more than anything. When the footsteps drew closer once more, he tensed.

"I think you need a reminder, Suzaku," the prince drawled. "You are not a guest in our home, you are a prisoner. I am master, here. I'm going to teach you a lesson, and you'd best not forget your place again." Suzaku shifted, still tensed, and a moment later something whirred through the air and struck him across the back. A sharp pain shot up his spine and he cried out again.

"This is necessary," Schneizel told him, before another blow landed. "That's two. I want you to count them out loud, Suzaku," he ordered.

The third strike landed across one of his shoulder blades and Suzaku grit his teeth to keep from crying out. The three spots all stung and he didn't want to imagine what they looked like. Schneizel was whipping him, though not hard enough to make him bleed. "Three," he growled. Another landed on his lower back, and hurt worse than the first three. "F-four," he said though his teeth.

This continued until Suzaku counted to twenty, and he thought his entire back might be covered in welts now. He was almost afraid to move.

"I hope you've learned your lesson, Suzaku, though I'm not finished. I'm afraid Cornelia won't be satisfied until you beg my forgiveness," Schneizel drawled, scraping his nails down Suzaku's back. This elicited a real scream. Suzaku blinked tears of pain out of his eyes, shaking with the effort not to thrash about.

Schneizel moved away again, and Suzaku choked back a sob. It was stupid of him to have used Euphie like that, but he'd needed answers! And from the way Schneizel had been talking, they weren't planning on killing him, which is what he'd been prepared for. This was much worse.

A cold hand grabbing his hip pulled Suzaku from his thoughts. Schneizel's other hand slipped between his ass cheeks, two slick fingers sliding into him all at once. He gasped and jerked, but the hand at his hip held him steady.

"Kanon spends a lot of time in your position," Schneizel told him, fingers moving inside him. "Though I'm guessing he enjoys it much more than you will." A third finger joined the first two, and Suzaku cried out, not from pain but from the odd sensation. It didn't hurt, but it was unwelcome.

"Stop!" he shouted, trying once more to dislodge him. "This is wrong! Let go of me!"

"Quiet boy," Schneizel warned. "Or I'll find a better use for your mouth."The fingers were still moving and scissoring inside him, and he had no way to stop this. Maybe he deserved it, for thinking he could fight Britannia.

Schneizel's fingers retreated and he heard clothing rustle. He fought to swallow bile. He'd been protected here, kept comfortable, and now the second prince was showing him how things could have been much worse.

Hands parted his cheeks, exposing him, and then something much larger than a finger slipped into him. It was uncomfortable at first, but Schneizel move, pushing past the length of a few fingers. He had to bite down on his lip to keep quiet. It didn't last long. Hands grabbed his hips and then Schneizel slid in completely, holding him still while he screamed again.

"Perhaps now you'll think twice before you bite the hand that feeds you," the prince growled in his ear. Suzaku choked down another sob and tried to remain motionless as Schneizel began to move. This wasn't about sex though. It was about power. Suzaku understood now that he had none.

Schneizel's movements were slow, garnering the most pleasure from Suzaku's discomfort. It seemed to last forever and he couldn't understand how someone could enjoy this.

In the end, Schneizel hissed out a breath as he came inside Suzaku, pulling out only after he was finished. "You'll reflect on what you've done, and tomorrow you'll be returned to your room," the prince told him.

Suzaku's eyes widened. "You're just going to leave me here?" he demanded. "You can't do this!" He felt disgusting, Schneizel's deposit already dripping down his thighs.

"Oh?" the prince asked, breath hot on his neck. "I believe we just had a discussion about what I can and cannot do," he drawled. "Unless you'd rather have another _talk, _I suggest you keep quiet."

Suzaku heard Schneizel laugh and leave. He was left alone with his thoughts, defiled and exposed. Only when he was sure he was alone, did he allow himself to cry.

* * *

This chapter felt a bit rushed to me, so I apologise. It's partially due to the length. This fic is only going to be six chapters, so we're half-done already! Please read and review so I know you're reading, and expect the next chapter some time next week. I was delayed when the servers went down last week.


End file.
